


With You Among the Stars

by besosdecanela



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Demon, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besosdecanela/pseuds/besosdecanela
Summary: On a bright, full moon, Rin ponders her world and the demon world.Could she ever be part of both?Could she be part of her Lord's world, one she would give anything to be a part of?Collection of SessRin one-shots.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	With You Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It has been a while that I can upload on here (nursing school is chaos). But ive been keeping up with Yashahime and (spoilers):  
> I really hope the woman in the tree is RIn! it looks just like her but I just dont want to get my hopes up. :(  
> I hope!! I am loving the anime so far.  
> Heres a little collection of one shots. Let me know what you think?  
> <3

The full moon was peaking beyond the thick, maple trees in the clearing. The light touched the grass slowly, a few fireflies rising from the misty ground. They suddenly hid again, as footsteps came near. 

A young woman tried catching a firefly, but it was much too fast for her. Her brows furrowed in slight frustration, smiling sadly as she saw it fly away.  
Her long hair was falling down her backside; it shifted a bit in the wind, looking as dark as midnight.  
Her auburn eyes watched the moon looking down at her. Her lips pursed, her mind deep in thought.

Every time she glanced upon the moon, her thoughts turned to her Lord. It reminded her of the beautiful marking on his forehead, the foreignness, yet the familiarity of his face.  
He had gone away with Jaken to survey the Eastern land, making sure of its safety. The demon A-Un snores could be heard by the campfire behind her. 

She wrapped the shawl around her shoulders. Her kimono stood out in the clearing, light rose in color with white flowers dancing through her thin limbs. She kept a dagger on her side, and another hidden away under her obi. 

Rin watched the skies, but could not see her Lord. Not yet, anyway. 

She continued to walk among the clearing, the fireflies staying close to her. She followed the light of the moon beyond the tall trees, the bushes becoming thick. Some caught her kimono, a few tears here and there. Her mind was elsewhere; she was always a curious one. 

Rin could hear the water and saw a small creek before her. She could see rocks dividing the streams.  
She leaned and touched the water, drinking a bit. Her body shook with cold.  
Her mind was elsewhere, indeed. 

She hoped her Lord was safe. Rin knew he always was, but she couldn't help worry for him.  
She ached for him, but she pushed that thought aside. 

Did she love him?  
She knew that answer; she had known that answer from the moment she saw him.

But she was human. And he was a High Demon Lord.  
She knew the reality, and nevertheless, he let her accompany him. 

Rin shook her head, pulling the shawl around her closer.  
He was her world, and it scared her. 

She sat down against a massive tree. Her eyes surveyed the leaves above her, a few falling on her. The night was dark and cold, seeing her breath before her. The moon was almost looming above her. 

Rin wondered when her Lord would return. She missed him, as much as she did not want to. She was no fool, and she was no child any longer. The young woman knew their differences, how strange she must seem to his allies and his environment. 

She did love him, but those feelings had been hidden, pushed aside into the shadow.  
As the moon was above her now, feeling the slight warmth of the light against the dark.

His power was growing, she could feel it. Could she be part of it all?

Her heavy-lashed eyes slowly closed, sleep taking over. The crickets echoed in her ears and lulled her to dream. 

She dreamed of the sky, the clouds, the color of her Lord's hair.  
................

Jaken arrived roughly on the ground. A-Un heard the noise and awakened at attention. The fire was dying.  
The tall Lord landed gently on the ground. His hair seemed to glow under the pale moonlight. 

Sesshomaru smelled the air around him, finding the young woman instantly. Nevertheless, he did not see her. 

The Imp demon continued his monologue as Sesshomaru walked silently, following Rin's scent.  
The crickets had started singing again. 

The Lord's steps were quiet as he entered the thick forest. The creek's noise accompanied the dissonance of insect sounds. 

Near a tall oak tree lay the young woman in sleep, curled into herself as to protect herself. The shawl was tight around her; the night had grown cold. 

Sesshomaru laid his eyes on her, smelling her familiar scent strongly. He stared at her, for what seemed like an eternity.  
He noticed the tears in her kimono, the disheveled hair. 

He knelt down beside her, and she did not wake. The Demon Lord had not seen her asleep in a long time, traveling many times during the night.  
She looked somber, saddened even, in her sleep. The young woman was usually smiling, or grinning her way through the days. Why was the sadness there?

Sesshomaru's eyes seem to flash disappointment, worry. 

His hand reached to her face but stopped midway. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his.  
Surprise ran through her soft face, but it was replaced with happiness.  
She stifled a yawn. 

"My Lord....you've returned. I'm glad," Rin stated, smiling brightly. The moon touched her face, and her eyes shined brightly towards him. 

Sesshomaru eyed her, and Rin could not decipher what was in those amber eyes. He was staring, and she grew red. 

"Rin....you would not lie to me, correct?" he asked, his voice stern. 

The young woman felt small before him. She wrapped the shawl around herself subconsciously. Why was he asking such a question?  
"N-No, my Lord. I wouldn't." 

He eyed her, and knew she told the truth. Yet, what was that sadness he had seen?

"And you would tell me...if there was something plaguing you, correct?", he asked. 

Her mouth closed, her eyes looking into his. Sure, there were things on her mind, foolish things she could never say. She was happy...she was. She told herself that and pushed away any of her feelings. Now those were truly foolish.

She smiled, lifting herself up. The tall Lord followed her, looking down at her. 

The water shined beautifully with the glow of the night. A few fireflies had emerged.  
"I'm happy. If I'm with you."

She smiled, speaking her truth. Her heart tugged painfully in her chest, knowing she could never say her true feelings.  
Yet, it was enough to be by his side.

Jaken's increasing high yelling brought them back into reality.  
Sesshomaru glanced at the young woman. 

Curiosity crossed his sharp features; there was something amiss, and he did not know what.  
However, he would find out.  
...


End file.
